Origins
Origins, auch bekannt als Ausgrabungsstätte 64 oder Grabungsstelle, ist eine Überlebenskampfkarte aus dem Apocalypse-DLC für Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Sie ist die 17. (chronologisch gesehen die erste) Karte im Überlebenskampf. Übersicht Die vier originalen Charaktere sind wieder spielbar (Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski und Takeo Masaki), allerdings sehen sie deutlich jünger aus. Die Zombies haben gelb leuchtende Augen. Es erscheinen neue Wunderwaffen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, Panzersoldaten, ein Mark IV-Panzer, neue Perks und Power-Ups. Im Intro sieht man schon Zombies mit typischer Ritterkleidung, doch sie spawnen nur an den vier Eingängen zum verrückten Ort und in der Ausgrabungsstätte in der Mitte der Map. Anders als die anderen Zombies leuchten ihre Augen lila, möglicherweise weil es die ersten Zombies sind und nicht von einem dämonischen Ansager kontrolliert werden, sondern allein durch Element 115. Sechs Generatoren sind über die Map verteilt, die den altbekannten Stromschalter ersetzen und nur den Bereich um sie herum mit Strom versorgen. Wenn sie alle auf einmal aktiviert werden, schalten sie die neu gestaltete Pack-a-Punch-Maschine frei. Das erste Mal muss man den Strom anschalten, um an die mysteriöse Kiste zu gelangen. Die Generatoren aktivieren auch die Perk-a-Cola-Automaten, doch es gibt nur fünf Perks und bei Generator 2 und 6 befinden sich nicht mal Automaten. Es gibt jetzt drei Riesenroboter: Thor, Odin und Freya, die über die Map in vorherbestimmten Bahnen laufen und den Spieler sofort töten, wenn sie auf einen treten, außer, wenn man ihnen vorher die Fußsolen wegschießt, wodurch man in's Innere dieser Roboter gelangt, in welchen sich Teile und aktivierbare Radios befinden, also sollte man sich immer gut umsehen und auch auf die riesigen Fußstapfen im Boden achten, damit man nicht zertrampelt wird. Es gibt drei neue Power-Ups: Zombieblut, durch das man als Zombie verkleidet wird, sich schneller bewegen kann, eine orangene Sicht hat und weder von Zombies noch dem Panzersoldaten angegriffen wird. Blutgeld, das man mit der Schaufel ausgraben muss und ähnlich wie die Bonuspunkte funktioniert, also man bekommt einen zufälligen Betrag an Punkten. Zu guter Letzt gibt es noch die Leere Perkflasche, durch das man Platz für ein weiteres Extra bekommt. Dafür braucht man Zombieblut und die Goldene Schaufel. Wieder tauchen selbst herstellbare Geräte auf, darunter vier Elementarstäbe (Stab des Feuers, Stab des Blitzes, Stab des Eises und Stab der Luft), ein neu gestaltetes Zombieschild und die Maxis Drohne, die im Prinzip das selbe ist wie eine MQ-27 Dragonfire, nur dass das Gehirn von Dr. Maxis benutzt wird. Sie folgt dem Spieler, tötet Zombies und belebt gefallene Kameraden wieder. Mit Schaufeln kann man an bestimmten Orten Objekte ausgraben. thumb|300px|Das besagte Jumpscare Manchmal kommen dabei tolle Sachen raus, etwa Power-Ups oder Waffen, aber manchmal wird es auch gefährlich, wenn man einen Zombie oder eine scharfe Granate ausgräbt. thumb|left Genau wie in Mob of the Dead gibt es außerdem ein versteckten Jumpscare, wenn man von Pack-A-Punch Richtung Kirche schaut. Waffen Starterwaffen *Mauser C96 *Splittergranaten Wandwaffen *M14 - 500 Punkte *Ballista - 500 Punkte *B23R - 900 Punkte *Remington 870 MCS - 900 Punkte *Five-Seven - 1100 Punkte *AK-74u - 1200 Punkte *MP40 - 1300 Punkte *STG-44 - 1400 Punkte *Claymore - 1000 Punkte *Semtex - 250 Punkte Mysteriöse Kiste *Five-Seven mit Doppelhändig *KAP-40 *B23R mit Magazinerweiterung *Python *M1927 *Chicom CQB *PDW-57 *Skorpion EVO *MP40 mit einem Justierbaren Schaft *AK-74u mit Magazinerweiterung *Galil *FAL *Type 25 *MTAR *SCAR-H *M1216 *KSG-12 *DSR 50 *HAMR *MG08/15 *Kriegsmaschine *Ray Gun Mark II *Strahlenkanone *Affenbombe Perk a Cola Maschinen *Juggernog *Doppelfeuer Malzbier *Wiederbelebung *Dr.Niete *Todesdaquiri *Speed Cola *Stamin-Up *Eselstritt *Electric Cherry Infos *Das ist das dritte Mal in der Geschichte des Überlebenskampfes, dass man mit einer anderen Waffe startet (das erste Mal in Dead Ops Arcade mit der M60 und das zweite Mal in Black Ops DS mit der Makarov). *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass man an die Starterwaffe gelangen kann, ohne nochmal zu sterben, das erste Mal war Shi No Numa und das zweite Mal Mob of the Dead. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass es keinen Stromschalter gibt, das erste Mal war Nacht der Untoten und das zweite Mal Shi No Numa. *Die Remington New Model Army erscheint in der Einleitungssequenz, aber nicht im Spiel selbst. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass die ursprüngliche Gruppe einen körperlichen Auftritt in Black Ops II hat. Außerdem ist es das erste Mal, dass die vier Abenteurer in einer animierten Cutszene auftreten. *Origins ist das erste Mal, dass der erste Weltkrieg in Call of Duty gezeigt wird. Dadurch wird die Karte zum frühesten Ereignis in der Geschichte des Spiels. *Die Introszene wurde am Anfang auf dem offiziellen Youtube-Channel von Treyarch hochgeladen, doch nur Sekunden später wieder heruntergenommen, denn man schrieb den Namen von Nikolai falsch, um genau zu sein "Nikolai Belinksi". Das wurde später korrigiert. *Es wurde ein offizielles Poster von Origins veröffentlicht, gestaltet von Alex Ross. *Das erste Mal kann man Ludvig Maxis sehen. *Wenn man einen Generator aktiviert, während Doppelte Punkte aktiv ist, bekommt die Person, die den Generator verteidigt, nur die Hälfte der Punkte. *Das erste Mal überhaupt sieht die Pack-a-Punch-Maschine total anders aus. *Außerdem sieht die mysteriöse Kiste jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal anders aus. *Genau wie in Der Riese kann man sich auch hier vor die Perkmaschinen legen, um 25 Punkte zu schnorren. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass Wandwaffen an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig hängen, das erste Mal war in Verrückt und das zweite Mal in Mob of the Dead. *Es ist möglich, die Strahlenkanone Mark II ohne das Vengeance-DLC zu erhalten, doch das ist äußerst selten. *Das erste Mal seit Beginn der Geschichte des Überlebenskampfes hängen die Preise von Waffen, Türen, Schutt und Generatoren von der Anzahl der Spieler im Spiel ab. Perks sind davon nicht betroffen. *Das ist die zweite Map, bei der das Spiel enden kann, ohne dass man stirbt. *Die Zombies in Origins sind ähnlich als ihre Kollegen aus Mob of the Dead, nämlich viel grauenvoller und höllischer als die Partner aus den anderen Karten. *Wenn man eine Granate ausgräbt, hört man das gleiche Geräusch wie wenn man die M1 Garand in Call of Duty: World at War nachlädt oder Brutus den Helm vom Kopf schießt. *Wie in Nuketown Zombies und Mob of the Dead gibt es auch in Origins keinen Hammer. *Die drei riesigen Roboter sind nach Göttern aus der nordischen Mythologie benannt. *Vier Waffen debütieren auf dieser Map, die Ballista, die SCAR-H, die Skorpion EVO und die KSG-12. *Mit sechs Maschinenpistolen kann man in Origins die meisten im Überlebenskampf an der Kiste erhalten. *Viele Dinge wurden von Mob of the Dead kopiert z.b. die Animation wenn man aus dem Roboter fällt Goldene Sachen Die Goldene Schaufel bekommt man, indem man 30x mit der Schaufel Sachen ausgräbt. Außerdem kann man durch diese Goldene Schaufel den goldenen Helm ausgraben, der einen vor Roboternfüßen schützt. Mit der Goldenen Schaufel kann man Drops ausgraben, was man mit der normalen Schaufel nicht kann. Wenn man Zombieblut eingesammelt hat, kann man dann auch noch ein neuen Perkplatz freischaufeln, sofern man das Glück hat, und die Leere Perkflasche ausbuddelt. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:DLC